A hard-disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device that is housed in a protective enclosure and stores digitally encoded data on one or more circular disks having magnetic surfaces. When an HDD is in operation, each magnetic-recording disk is rapidly rotated by a spindle system. Data is read from and written to a magnetic-recording disk using a read/write head that is positioned over a specific location of a disk by an actuator.
A read/write head uses a magnetic field to read data from and write data to the surface of a magnetic-recording disk. Write heads make use of the electricity flowing through a coil, which produces a magnetic field. Electrical pulses are sent to the write head, with different patterns of positive and negative currents. The current in the coil of the write head induces a magnetic field across the gap between the head and the magnetic disk, which in turn magnetizes a small area on the recording medium.
Increasing areal density (a measure of the quantity of information bits that can be stored on a given area of disk surface) is one of the ever-present holy grails of hard disk drive design evolution, and has led to the necessary development and implementation of various means for reducing the disk area needed to record a bit of information. It has been recognized that one significant challenge with minimizing bit size is based on the limitations imposed by the superparamagnetic effect whereby, in sufficiently small nanoparticles, the magnetization can randomly flip direction under the influence of thermal fluctuations.